


Senza una mano

by AkaneMikael



Series: Un giro su Karim [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Friendship, Broken Finger, M/M, POV KB9, benzati
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Si possono fare tante cose senza una mano e tante non le puoi proprio fare. Per alcuni trovi un sistema, per altri devi per forza farti aiutare. Come per esempio a farti la barba nei punti in cui deve essere precisa e millimetrica. O una cosa semplice come tagliarti le unghie. Non parliamo di quando devi allacciarti dei jeans piuttosto aderenti. Lì è proprio impossibile!Quando Karim si rompe un dito della mano, capirà cosa significa, ma per fortuna ha il suo fedele 'amico' vicino!





	Senza una mano

**Author's Note:**

> ok, siamo di nuovo nella serie ‘un giro su Karim’ che era nata per fare una sorta di versione demenziale della dipendenza di sesso senza impegno di Karim che si fa tutta la squadra, ma mentre scrivevo di lui con chiunque, mi sono resa seriamente conto che lui in realtà ha una venerazione per il suo migliore amico, Karim Zenati, decisamente ricambiata. Così ho iniziato ad inserire questo sentimento molto forte ed ora siamo qua a vedere che succede quando lui si rompe il dito della mano destra. Spero che la coppia vi intrighi come ha intrigato me perché penso di scrivere altre shottine qua e là su loro due, ormai mi stanno conquistando anche se non sono entrambi calciatori, ma loro storia è troppo bella. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

SENZA UNA MANO

[SPOT Family ](https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=318561188733622)   
[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a5836f234176ac4c14025fe25f981f74/tumblr_phoykwG1YA1rmdmxco1_640.png)   
[BENZATI](http://kb9-ships-mistercriky.tumblr.com/search/benzati)

  
Ci sono una moltitudine di cose che con una mano sola non posso fare, molte di queste trovo dei modi di farle lo stesso, ma alcune non c’è proprio verso.  
Specie considerando che anche se ho indice e pollice liberi, non posso fare la minima pressione su di esse perché altrimenti mi dolgono un sacco le altre, specie quello rotto.  
Perciò in pratica la cosa si complica in diversi istanti della mia giornata.   
Per esempio quando devo mangiare qualcosa che va tagliato col coltello, è proprio difficile in realtà tagliare senza usare bene la destra.   
Ma lì non ho grossi problemi a farmi tagliare visto che mangio a casa in questi giorni e mi faccio cucinare dalla cuoca che mi porta già tagliato sapendo il mio problema.   
Altre cose che posso trovare il modo di fare alternativamente è guidare, mi faccio portare da Karim.   
Insomma, diverse cose le posso far fare a qualcun altro, non è proprio un enorme problema.   
Non potrei prendere in braccio Ibrahim se in questo periodo lui e Cora fossero qua, ma troverei il sistema di afferrarlo col braccio sinistro e così non userei la mano destra.   
Ci sono comunque certe cose che non posso farmi fare da qualcun altro o meglio devo e non ho scelta, perché sono essenziali e con una mano ed un quarto non riesco.   
Però diventa un problema visto che queste cose sono spogliarmi e vestirmi. Il lavarmi rientra nelle cose che posso fare con una mano anche se è davvero seccante perché ci metto una vita e mi pare di lavarmi male, ma posso sopportare la cosa. Diciamo che mi sento impedito a svitare e aprire le cose, come le boccette dei bagnoschiuma, per esempio.   
Però diciamo che pur con impedimento, ce la faccio.   
Quando si tratta di farmi la barba e tagliarmi le unghie anche lì diventa complessa. Complessa non rende, diventa impossibile.   
Cioè non puoi con la mano che non è dominante.   
Io non mi faccio la barba ma me la gestisco, nel senso che non la faccio crescere ovunque e la regolo perché troppo lunga non mi piace. Io poi in certi punti la disegno, tipo intorno alla bocca è fatta in modo preciso, non a casaccio. Insomma la faccio sempre e devo farla bene.  
Certo potrei andare dal barbiere, ma mi secca, mi sento stupido, non so.   
Sono cose che ho sempre fatto io a modo mio e non mi piace fare come quelli che sono sempre dall’estetista, dal parrucchiere e dal che cazzo ne so.   
Ci vado a farmi i massaggi. Al centro del Real, con i professionisti che ci sono lì, per i problemi legati al calcio. E poi a casa ogni tanto viene qualcuno di fiducia che conosco ma insomma voglio dire...   
\- Smettila di sbuffare, non è un problema aiutarti! -   
Karim con il rasoio in mano allarga le braccia seccato mentre io, altrettanto seccato, sto appoggiato col culo al lavandino dietro di me, il rubinetto aperto per permettergli di pulirlo dalla barba che toglie.   
Non ci tocchiamo e nemmeno ci sfioriamo.  
Doveva succedere questo?  
Dovevo per forza rompermi l’anulare della mano destra, cazzo?  
In un attimo maledico il mondo intero e pure l’esistenza, mio malgrado sospiro insofferente e mi rassegno.   
\- Ok va bene, vai. - Karim annuisce e si accosta, non mi tocca, appoggia la lametta nelle parti che sa deve fare bene e con precisione, però non sembra soddisfatto del primo tentativo, così mordicchiandosi il labbro che gli fisso perché è vicinissimo e mi mette a disagio, mi prende il mento con due dita e mi gira la testa leggermente. Non so cosa cambia se mi tocca, a me di sicuro cambia tutto perché una vampata mi assale e sentire pure il suo respiro sul viso mi mette in una condizione pietosa.   
Dannazione, ma se ne accorge? Se non se ne è accorto se ne accorgerà subito.   
Fanculo cazzo.   
Stai buono, stai fermo e non dire niente. Lascialo fare, poi lo mandi via per fare la pipì e ti spari una sega pensando a lui.   
Karim però si immerge nel suo lavoro di barbiere e sembra molto preso al punto da non accorgersi che si è avvicinato di più a me, le nostre gambe si toccano e se mi spostassi ora si noterebbe, sarebbe peggio. Devo fare finta che non lo noto nemmeno, che non fa nulla.   
Poi mi sfiora col suo bacino e qua diventa davvero complicato stare fermo.   
Non posso parlare perché sta lavorando nel mio contorno labbra, per cui stai zitto e basta.   
È una cosa assurda perché pensi che non sia niente di che, però è un gesto intimo in qualche modo. Non capisco cosa significa, sono in crisi profonda, così profonda che alla fine chiudo gli occhi perché se lo fisso ancora lo bacio, sono ipnotizzato, sto per annullare la distanza, così faccio la prima cosa che mi viene in mente. Chiudere gli occhi.  
Karim lo nota.   
\- Tutto bene? Ti ho fatto male? - Scuoto la testa, lui si ferma. - E perché chiudi gli occhi? - Alzo le spalle. Non so che dire.   
Karim mi prende meglio il viso con tutta la mano, me lo afferra come si fa con chi vuoi sgridare. - Allora guardami che sembra ti sto facendo schifo così! - Spalanco immediatamente gli occhi al suo tono indispettito e a quel che dice, così finisce che siamo ancora vicini come prima e ci fissiamo negli occhi.   
\- Non dire sciocchezze! - Esclamo.   
\- Perché li hai chiusi? - Sospiro.   
\- Non lo so, l’ho fatto e basta. -   
\- Non è normale chiudere gli occhi mentre uno ti fa la barba! -   
\- Ero imbarazzato! - Lo dico perché poi è vero e lui sa quando cerco di nascondere qualcosa, non mollerebbe.   
Karim mi guarda sorpreso, dovrebbe indietreggiare ma se ne sta così attaccato a me e poi lentamente abbassa lo sguardo sulle nostre gambe, sui bacini che quasi si toccano. Sollevo gli occhi e sbuffo perché ora noterà che sono eccitato, così lui si distrae e fa un passo indietro.   
\- Beh, ho finito credo. - Dice chiudendo il rubinetto e posando la lametta. Indica lo specchio.   
\- Vedi se va bene? - Ha fatto finta di nulla.  
Ha voluto sapere cosa avevo, gliel’ho detto e appurato che era imbarazzante sul serio la situazione ha fatto finta di nulla.  
Se fosse interessato a me in quel senso avrebbe approfittato, così significa che non vuole, che non lo è, che non ci pensa nemmeno.   
Mi sono esposto, mi sono esposto troppo.  
Mi sono detto di provare a farlo, ma non è facile. Qualche volta gli ho detto che volevo facesse questa o quella cosa con me e lui mi ha accompagnato. Come uno spot che mostrava il mio quotidiano e invece di farlo con Cora l’ho fatto con lui e mio figlio. È stata una richiesta azzardata e particolare, ma lui l’ha fatta senza pensarci. Ho messo quella foto di noi tre insieme con su scritto famiglia, come a dire che è lui il mio vero compagno, quello che amo, e lui non ha fiatato. Gli è piaciuto, ma non ha detto o fatto nulla. Continua così come se fosse normale. Mi espongo un po’ per vedere se ho presa, ma non ce l’ho ed ora forse ho esagerato. Non che ora volessi espormi infatti. Forse ho appena rovinato tutto.  
Magari aveva notato che mi piace però fingendo indifferenza mi dava l’occasione di smettere per non rovinare tutto, l’ho appena fatto. Questo non potrà ignorarlo.   
\- Va... va benissimo grazie. - Annuisce soddisfatto, così prende il tagliaunghie e la mano insieme, così scatto e gliela sfilo senza rifletterci. Merda, smettila di fare cose da ragazzino alla prima cotta.   
\- Che c’è? Ti ho detto che ti avrei aiutato! Sono solo delle unghie, Karim, ti prego! - Così dicendo, stufo di questo mio incoerente chiedere e scappare, mi prende la mano con decisione e seccato e inizia a tagliarmi le unghie.  
Ha una pazienza infinita. Non l’ha mai persa con me, è la prima volta che succede.   
Io non dico più nulla e questo silenzio è peggio, cazzo se è peggio.   
Non posso farci molto ovviamente.   
La mano che tiene la mia passa dito per dito mentre con il tagliaunghie accorcia. È una cosa così stupida eppure che mi manda fuori di testa. Come si fa a morire per questo? Mi sta solo tagliando le unghie, sto andando a fuoco.   
Prende poi delicatamente la mano fasciata quasi per intero e con una dolcezza inaudita prende l’indice e taglia piano. Nemmeno me ne accorgo perché sono troppo perso sul suo viso concentrato e bellissimo e così vicino a me di nuovo.  
Non so quanto starò qua a non fare nulla. Le cose si complicano. Dovevo continuare a ignorare, fingere di non provare nulla. Dovevo fare così. James mi ha aiutato molto a sopportare, a far finta di non vedere. E poi mi ha anche aiutato ad accettare.  
Ed ora sono qua da solo con lui e mi sono buttato su tutti per non buttarmi su di lui, ma ho visto che lo infastidiva sapere che mi trombavo tutta la squadra ed ho smesso.   
Quando ho fatto questo lui mi ha detto che facevo bene a prendermi cura di me, ad avere  rispetto del mio corpo e della mia persona senza buttarmi solo per dello squallido sesso.   
Praticamente non scopo con nessuno solo per lui e lui pensa che lo faccio per me stesso.   
Ed ora che sono a secco da un sacco sto impazzendo senza sfogarmi.  
Il sesso senza impegno mi aiutava, prediligevo quello con Lucas perché ha qualcosa di James anche se non è come lui. Mi piacciono quelli così dolci e allegri. Se c’era James continuavo con lui, quando torna a trovarmi ci vado lo stesso perché mi aiuta, ma è da un po’ che non riesce a venire per vari motivi e sta andando male qua... molto male.   
Così male che quando smette di tagliarmi le unghie e si fa completamente indietro ed esce dal bagno io sospiro e mi strofino il viso con la mano che prima era nella sua.   
Ce l’ho così duro che a momenti vengo, cazzo!   
Quando torna coi jeans che sono la cosa che proprio non riesco a mettere da solo, impreco fra me e me.   
No cazzo. Non ora, non questo.   
Gli ho detto cosa mi serviva e lui semplicemente ‘beh ci sono io no? Non preoccuparti!’ Ed io imbecille potevo chiedere a qualcun altro invece di parlarne con lui.  
Cora e Ibrahim non sono qua in questo periodo ed era normale che se c’era lei, mi aiutava. Siamo due conviventi, abbiamo un figlio insieme. Viaggiamo molto e stiamo poco insieme, e forse funzioniamo per questo, ma lei è una buona amica per ora e non ho problemi ad andare a letto con lei per non pensare troppo a Karim. L’alternativa femminile di lui. Caratterialmente sono diversi, ma lei è bellissima ed il colore della sua pelle è come quello suo, così questo mi aiuta a tenermi buono.  
Lei e James sono gli unici che mi concedo ancora dopo la promessa che gli ho fatto di non buttarmi via. Non mi buttavo via, cercavo solo di stare calmo.   
\- Dai! - Fa lui chino davanti a me coi jeans aperti per farmeli mettere.   
Sospiro.   
\- Dai è imbarazzante... -   
\- Ti ho detto che ti aiutavo io! La fai troppo lungo, sei una lagna Karim! - Mi dice lui! È sempre strano chiamarsi con lo stesso nome, sospiro e mi decido ad infilare le gambe, lui mi tira su i jeans, mi sistemo le parti basse con la sinistra e poi lui cerca di allacciarli ma sono stretti e deve tirare. Maledizione.   
Non fa un fiato, esegue e basta.  
Tira e con un po’ di difficoltà appoggiando le mani a me, incastrando le dita contro la mia pelle, chiude il bottone, poi fa per tirare su la cerniera ed è qua che nota.  
Nota eccome ed è impossibile non notare.  
Del resto ho un’erezione da paura e forse ora vengo.   
Karim esita con la cerniera bassa, non sa bene che fare e vorrei sapere che pensa.  
Ridi, fai una battuta. Nessuno dei due ne tira fuori, nessuno dei due ride.   
Lui solleva lo sguardo sul mio un po’ sorpreso ed incredulo ed un po’ serio e non so.   
Finisce di tirare su la zip senza guardarla, gli occhi ancora sui miei. Sto per svenire.   
Sverrò di sicuro.   
Ora lasciami e vattene. Lasciami qua.   
Nemmeno una sega posso farmi perché non riesco a riallacciarmi. Riesco a spogliarmi ma non a vestirmi, allacciarmi i jeans è allucinante.  
Gli ho detto che avrei messo una tuta perché è la sola cosa che riesco con una mano e lui mi ha detto di non fare l’idiota che mi aiutava lui.   
Ecco qua, bel risultato. Ora ti tieni il cazzo duro!   
Però rimane qua, quando me ne rendo conto che mi sta ancora davanti a pochi centimetri a togliermi lo spazio vitale e fissarmi, mi lecco istintivamente le labbra mentre guardo le sue. Lui nota questo mio gesto inequivocabile e senza dire una parola e fiatare si avvicina, mi rendo conto che mi sta per baciare, piega la testa di lato per arrivare a me e schiudo le labbra incredulo, ma quel dannato telefono decide di suonare proprio ora e saltiamo insieme riscuotendoci.   
Lui si rende conto di cosa stava per fare e se ne va di corsa.   
\- Se ti serve qualcosa dimmi! - E forse non ne parlerà più. Forse non succederà più, forse farà finta di nulla.  
Porca puttana. Ansimo con gli occhi spalancati ancora appoggiato al lavandino, il telefono che continua a suonare e non so chi cazzo è e non me ne frega.   
Che diavolo è successo? Che stava per succedere?   
Mi stava per baciare.   
Quindi non fa finta di niente perché non vuole questo da me.   
Lo vuole ma non ne era sicuro?  
O magari non era sicuro di aver capito bene i miei gesti verso di lui, le mie esposizioni...   
O magari dovremmo parlarne una volta per tutte, o dovrei rischiare ancora un pochino, alzare il livello.  
È un rischio enorme. Se va male è finita e non è una cosa che vorrei far finire per nessuna ragione al mondo, ma cazzo, come faccio a fraintendere che stava per baciarmi?   
Merda.   
Qua sta per succedere qualcosa, me lo sento e se fossi me stesso sul serio la farei succedere io, altro che aspettare.   
Guardo la porta col cuore in gola ancora eccitato e shoccato.   
Che faccio? Forzo di più la mano, esco di più allo scoperto oppure aspetto e vedo come si mettono le cose da sole?   
Oppure faccio quello che farei se fossi davvero me stesso, ovvero gli salto addosso e me lo faccio e basta?   



End file.
